The Riddles of Riddle
by weasleytwins4eva
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione accidentally go back in time...to Tom Riddle's first year! How will they react!
1. Hermione's Forgotten TimeTurner

**Hey people of the world! This is my new story! There might not be usual updating because I'm also working on deciding the characters for create a character story. And figuring out the plot. But I've wanted to do this for a long time and I figured there's no time like the present! Enjoy! Oh and they are in the middle of their sixth year!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own no nothing!**

Hermione's Forgotten Time Turner

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the common room alone. Everyone else was apparently busy. Harry caught sight of something that was swinging out of Hermione's robes. To his shock it was a time turner! "Hermione! You've got another time turner? Are you taking extra classes again?" Ron stared at her like she was crazy.

"No! Mcgonagall gave it back to me at the end of our third year. She said I'd showed great responsibility with it and said I could use it if I ever needed extra studying time." Hermione explained.

"Why would you wanna study _more_?" asked Ron, exasperated. He rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Because, I don't know if you care but newts are coming up and I want to be prepared!" Hermione huffed indignantly, "Besides studying is extremely important if you want to do a good job in class! In fact I'm going back to about an hour ago to study for that charms test you two distracted me of!" she added. Hermione put one hand on the time turner.

"No don't! Not yet, you have to help us with our homework first!" yelped Ron and he tried to yank Hermione's hand away from the time turner. By accident he grabbed the time turner chain as well. The time turner fell in what seemed to be like slow motion. It fell to the ground and shattered, causing sand to fly everywhere.

"Ron, you idiot, look what you've done! Who know what will happen n-" she was cut off when sand began flying everywhere. Suddenly Harry, Hermione, and Ron all had the odd sensation they were flying backwards for a long amount of time. Suddenly they all landed in a heap on the Common room floor. Hermione was the first to get up she stared around for a minute then hissed at Ron, "What have you done?"

**The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! **


	2. Minnie

**Wow I have so many subscribers already! Thank you! And remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

Minnie 

Hermione stared around and finally said in a horrified whisper, "I think we've gone back in time!"

"Great, if you hadn't brought that stupid time turner thing we wouldn't be here!" Ron rounded angrily on Hermione.

"Me?" she hissed furiously back, "_I'm _not the one who broke it!" she said glaring at him.

Ron opened his mouth furiously to retort but Harry interrupted them, "Shut up! Both of you! Look!" he hissed pointing to a girl fast asleep at a table. "Maybe we can ask her what time it is. We can't have gone back that far." Harry suddenly frowned at the girl. He didn't recognize her but she definitely looked like she was in his year.

"I don't think we're even in the same day Harry! Look at the portraits!" Hermione said pointing to the wall. Harry and Ron both turned and looked. Sure enough some of the same portraits were there but many of them were missing. There were a couple portraits he had never seen before in his life.

"Bloody hell, how long do you think we went back?" breathed Ron.

"I hope not too long…" Hermione said and went over to tap the girl. "Umm excuse me." She said nervously. The dark brown haired girl sat up so suddenly, Hermione jumped. The girl had her dark brown hair tied up in a knot and her face looked strangely familiar. "Um do you happen to have the time?" she asked nervously. The girl glanced at her wrist but she didn't have a watch, "Sorry I don't." she said shortly. "Then um…What year is this?" Hermione finally spit out. The girl looked at them strangely, "**** (Sorry I don't know what year it would have been!) How do you not know the year? And I don't recognize you three, are you new?" she asked sharply, staring suspiciously. But Hermione, Harry, and Ron weren't listening. They were staring at each other in horror. "Ex-excuse us for a minute." Hermione said desperately to the girl. The girl watched them suspiciously as they went over to the other corner.

"I thought you said a time turner could only go back hours?" Harry exclaimed at Hermione.

"I did but I think it's different if you spill _all _the sand!" she said back, shooting a furious glare at Ron.

"Hey, you're the one who brought the bloody thing-" but he was cut off by the girl staring at them.

"You know, I'm still here And I'd like some explanation, why haven't I seen you around, who are you?" The girl asked impatiently. Harry a stared at her in frustration, why did she look so familiar?

"Uh, we're transfer students, we were homeschooled! We-we just got here so we need to see Dumbledore!" Hermione said quickly, saying the first thing that came to mind.

The girl was still looking at them suspiciously, "Why do you need to see Professor Dumbledore? Surely you need the headmaster, Professor Dippet?"

Hermione looked confused for a second, then realization flooded into her face, "Oh-oh yeah! Professor Dippet!" Harry frowned, the name Dippet sounded oddly familiar but he pushed it out of his mind for now.

"Alright then, follow me." The girl said still looking slightly suspicious. Hermione, Ron, and Harry of course didn't need to be shown the way but they followed silently. As they walked down the corridor the girl said, "I'm Minerva Mcgonagall by the way. And I'm prefect so I can show you around any time." She said. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had all stopped walking. They were staring at the sixteen year old girl in front of them.

"Mcgonagall?" Ron actually yelled out loud. Hermione gave him a furious look but she too looked very shocked.

"Yes that's what I said. Are you coming over not?" Mcgonagall asked impatiently.

"Yea-yea-yeah…" choked out Harry staring in disbelief. He hadn't even thought about her ever being a kid. Ron looked on the verge of laughter but Hermione was shooting daggers at him so he stayed silent. So they continue following her in utter shock.

They arrived at the headmaster's gargoyle. "Dippet!" Mcgonagall said loudly. "Creative guy…" Rod muttered. The gargoyle jumped aside. Without a word Harry, Hermione, and Ron went forward, still staring at Mcgonagall with shock and amusement.


	3. Professors Dippet and Dumbledore

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Sorry if it sucks! Tome Riddle will appear in the next one I promise!**

**Disclaimer: We're gonna stop, stop, stop, the world together,**_** stop, stop, stop the world together- **_**oh sorry were you talking to me? I don't own anything but when I grow up I'm gonna stop the world… **

Professors Dippet and Dumbledore

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped into the headmaster's office. As they walked in, their mouths dropped open. Standing in front of them was a much younger Dumbledore. He had no long beard. He was talking to what must've been Professor Dippet. The two men stopped talking as they approached.

Hermione fidgeted nervously then said, "Umm hello." She said lamely.

"Who are you three?" Professor Dippet asked in surprise.

"We- well- we- ummm, well we're from the future and we were just sitting in the common room and my time turner broke and it sent us here and now we can't get back!" Hermione blurted out. Professor Dippet looked somewhat shocked but Professor Dumbledore just looked slightly surprised.

"I believe them." Professor Dumbledore said gravely.

"You do, Dumbledore?" Dippet asked sharply, eyeing the kids suspiciously.

"Don't you?" Dumbledore asked lightly and then upon hearing no response, continue, "I have never seen them around the school and they couldn't have gotten in any other way. You can't apparate or dissaparate in or out of the school you know."

"I know." Snapped Dippet, "Very well, they may stay here but on no circumstance can you tell anyone where you are from or anything about the future! Not even the staff! It could change the very balance of time! Do you understand?" The three nodded mutely so Dippet continued, "I presume you are in your sixth year?" They nodded again. "Houses? Oh and what year are you from?" he asked in that same snappish tone.

"Gryffindor, all of us sir, from 1996." Hermione answered. She seemed to be doing all the talking.

"Right then. Well, you may stay in the castle and attend normal classes until we figure out a way to send you three back. Minerva, kindly show them back to Gryffindor common room. And _absolutely no _questioning them about the future! Understand?" he said to Mcgonagall who was standing in the back of the room. When they had said they were from the future, she began eyeing them with newfound interest. She nodded seriously and led the three out of the headmaster's office. The moment the sixteen year olds had turned there backs they could hear Dumbledore and Dippet discussing ways to send them back to their time.

"So you're from the future." Mcgonagall said once the teachers were out of sight. Still slightly shocked to be talking to a seventeen year old Mcgonagall they all nodded mutely. "I suppose you can't guys can't tell me anything though…" she sighed wistfully.

Ron shook his head, "No profe-" he stopped immediately, looking horrified. But the damage was already done. Hermione elbowed him, glaring daggers, "Ow!" he muttered.

Mcgonagall was staring at them, "Did you say professor?"

"N-no I said- I said…"Ron trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You did! You were about to say professor! Am I a teacher at Hogwarts when I'm older?" she said, her face lighting up.

If she hadn't just found something out about the future Harry would have laughed at seeing Mcgonagall's face like that, "Er, well…" he glanced helplessly at Hermione who just shook her head and shrugged as if to say, "Might as well. It's too late anyways." "Yeah, but we can't tell you anything else. You heard what Dippet said." Harry felt a little strange reminding Mcgonagall of a headmaster's rules.

"Right!" she said but looked incredibly happy anyways. They had arrived at the portrait of the fat lady.

"Huh. She must be old." Ron remarked as Hermione and Mcgonagall shot him looks.

"Well I suppose you know where to go. I'm going to call it a night. You can just sleep in the regular sixth year rooms." Mcgonagall called as she went sleepily up to the seventh year dorms.

The three looked uncertainly at each other, "We'd better go to sleep too. We'll meet, tomorrow morning, common room. And remember you can't tell anyone where we came from!" said Hermione, as if they'd forget.

"Keep your hair on Hermione." Ron said rolling his eyes.

She rolled her eyes back and turned and went up towards the girl's sixth year rooms. Harry and Ron headed up the other way. They found two extra empty beds waiting for them.

"Wow they're fast." Commented Ron, "And can you believe how young Mcgonagall is? Or I guess we should call her Minnie now." He said grinning and lying down. Harry lay down too, chuckling and turned off the light.

**Ok sorry about the lame ending oh and Mcgonagall's seventeen by the way and head girl. Sorry if I said she was sixteen in previous chapters.**


	4. Friendly and Unfriendly Faces

**Tom Riddle appears everyone! Oh and just for your guy's information he's in his first year!**

Friendly and Unfriendly Faces

Harry woke up the next morning and he knew something was wrong. The he remembered they were in the past. The way past. Suddenly Ron woke up.

"Are we still in the- you know?" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry glanced around at the boys who were still sleeping. He didn't recognize any of them, "Yup. I was hoping it was all a dream." Harry said warily.

"Yeah. Wonder how they'll get us back. Maybe Hermione will find a way." Ron sighed hopefully.

"Yeah but for now I guess we'll just have to, I guess, blend in. And we can't say anything about the future, not even to Mcgonagall-" Ron interrupted him, "I know, I know!" Remembering their meeting with Hermione they got up hurriedly and put on the robes that were laid out for them in the middle of the night, apparently.

When they got downstairs Hermione was already waiting for them. "What took you two so long?" she asked impatiently. Ron looked annoyed and was about to retort, but Hermione cut him off, "Never mind. Look, for today we'll just have to lie low and not talk to many people. Don't draw any attention to yourselves. I think we're so far in the past we don't need to change our last names or anything. Just tell people you were home-schooled. Alright?" she said very fast. Harry and Ron just nodded warily, trying to get all this information in. "Good, alright let's go to breakfast."

At breakfast some of the students gave them curious looks but nobody spoke to them. Well, except for a extremely short boy who's head was a little above their waists. "Hello. Are you new here?" the short boy asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ron said nervously, "We got home schooled."

"Oh that must've been interesting. I'm Filius Flitwick by the way. What's your name?" he said squeakily.

"Oh, uh, Harry Potter." Harry said staring at the boy who would grow up to become their teacher.

"I'm umm Hermione , nice to meet you prof- flit- Filius." Hermione finally got out.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said simply, looking rather shocked.

"Well nice to meet you all. I have to go to class, but I'll see you around." He said and departed with a cheery wave.

"Well-ummm…" Hermione trailed off.

"That was strange." Harry said still staring at the small form of Flitwick's retreating back.

"Yeah, sixteen year old Mcgonagall and Flitwick? On the same day? How unlucky are w-" Ron was cut off as a first year suddenly tripped and fell into him. He and the first year were bowled to the ground.

"Watch it!" snapped the first year crossly. Then he seemed to realize something, "Who are you? I've never seen you three before." He said rudely.

Hermione glared at him, she disapproved of anyone who was rude. Harry however frowned at the younger boy, he looked very familiar to him. It was on the tip of Harry's tong. Ron however responded angrily, "You should watch where you're going!" he retorted.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Hermione said shooting a sharp look at Ron.

"Harry Potter." Said Harry, still trying to figure out where he'd seen the boy before. The first year had very, very dark brown hair, cold eyes, and an unfriendly look on his face.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said shortly, still looking angry.

The gazed at them with an expression close to analyzing, as if he were trying to figure out their weaknesses. Finally he said, "Tom Riddle."

**OHHHH Cliff hanger! Rick Riordan, eat your heart out! (Read the son of Neptune and you'll understand) So stay tuned for the trios reaction!**


	5. TOME RIDDLE! SAY WHAT!

**Hey I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nada senor.**

TOM RIDDLE? SAY WHAT?

Harry and Ron both dropped the books they were carrying. The books fell to the floor with a thud. Ron yelled loudly, "As in You-know-who?" he yelled as Hermione elbowed him.

The boy glared, "No, I don't know who." he snapped.

Hermione ignored that, "What did you say your name was again?" she asked, her face white.

"Tom. Tom Riddle, can't you hear properly?" he snapped looking annoyed.

Harry dropped his books again, "T-Tom Riddle?" he said hoarsely.

Now Tom looked extremely annoyed, "Yes! That's what I said for the last time! Is there some kind of problem?" he yelled, more annoyed then ever.

"There might be a big one…" Ron muttered under his breath.

Now Tom was looking at all of them like they were crazy, "Well I'm going to class." He announced turning around and walking the opposite direction. "Weirdos" he muttered as he walked away. Ron immediately turned to Hermione and Harry, his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"I-I can't believe…" Hermione trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I can. I should've recognized him from Dumbledore's pensieve!" Harry said angrily.

"Well that's scary. That's really scary Eleven year old You-know who? How much scarier can you get?" Ron hyperventilated, "I mean I can't even believe he was actually a kid! And he doesn't even have a weird face or anything! I mean he just seems so short and so ordinary and so-so…" Ron stopped, not able to find the right word.

"Harmless? Innocent?" Harry suggested sourly.

"Well-well we'll just have to-to…Not make him suspicious! And try to avoid him if you can." Hermione concluded.

"But Hermione, what if we somehow-"Ron said getting cut off by Hermione.

"We're not killing him, if that's what you mean." Hermione interrupted sharply.

"No! No way! I just mean what if we tried to make him good or nice or at least not evil, or something like that? Teach him the ethics of life?" Ron suggested weakly, "Table manners at least?" he said cracking a smile.

Hermione laughed, "I doubt that would help him much. Besides we can't do anything to change the balance of time, even if it is doing a good thing. It could mess up something else!" she said firmly.

"But-" Ron said.

"No, Hermione's right." Harry interrupted, "We have to keep things like they are. No-no matter what the consequences are." He said dejectedly. The others looked sympathetically at him. They knew he was thinking of his parents. "Just try not to talk to him if you can avoid it. It should be easy since we're sixth years in Gryffindor and he's first year in Slytherin." They both nodded. "Well we better get to our class." Sighed Harry warily. So they headed of to their class, trying not to think of the little boy with the cold eyes.

**Sorry wasn't too sure how to word it but hoped you like their reactions! Peace in! Weasley twins out!**


	6. PLEASE READ ME!

** Hello people of the world! I'm sorry to say this story is officially on hiatus. I am much too busy with my other create a character story! But I will keep writing sometime in the year 2012 so don't unsubscribe! In the meantime try to create a character for my Percy Jackson and the Olympians story! It's a love story about nico di angelo sooooooo hopefully that gets you interested! Ok bye! Peace in! Weasley twins out!**


End file.
